This invention relates to a power drivable chuck, and particularly relates to a power drivable chuck having a triangular shank-receiving bore, and to an accessory having a triangular shank for assembly with the chuck.
In the past, chucks have been designed to receive shanks of various cross sections. Such cross sections generally have included hexagonal and round configurations. The manufacture of chucks which accommodate hexagonal shanks is a somewhat costly effort considering that a bore of the chuck is typically machined with five walls. Other wall configurations also have been designed which accommodate a hexagonal shank as well as other shank configurations. However, such other wall configurations are complex and also costly to manufacture.
Thus, there is a need for a chuck which is economical and relatively easy to manufacture, while also providing facility for receipt of shanks of different configurations.
In addition, there is a need for an accessory, such as, for example, a drill bit, having a shank which is economical and easy to manufacture, which can be accommodated by the above-noted economical and easy-to-manufacture chuck.
In some chucks, a locking element, such as, for example, a ball, has a biasing force applied directly thereto, for urging the locking element into a position to lock a shank within a bore of the chuck. With the constant direct application of the biasing force upon the locking element, a loss of structural integrity could result, which could have a undesirable effect upon the operation of the locking feature of the chuck.
Thus, there is a need for a providing a locking element within a chuck which is not subject to a directly applied biasing force.